Victoria Holmesington
Biography Victoria is a mysterious woman mouse, indeed. No one knows where she came from, but is believed to be Queen Mousetoria's long-lost twin sister. But if she’s Her Majesty’s twin, how is she able to bear two babies with little effort, go on exciting adventures without getting tired, and possess a great physical prowess someone Queen Mousetoria’s age wouldn’t be able to own? And why does Victoria have such a youthful aura about her beautiful face, especially in her striking violet eyes? Even her husband Basil of Baker Street cannot figure out the deep secrets of his wife. From what she often says, Victoria was born with Queen Mousetoria, allegedly in the same year. Victoria grew up to be very close with her twin in their childhood together. "Mousetoria and I...we’d often play 'hide-and-seek' in the great castle halls. I was often the first to find her...we also would play tricks on everyone, especially the servants. One time, we put a worm in Mother’s teacup, and she nearly threw up... and I still laugh thinking about it!" "We’d also pass notes to each other during the royal lessons. Once, Mousie sent me a letter that said, 'Mr. Macauve has funny four-eyes', and when our teacher made us give the note to him, he nearly fainted when he saw my drawing of him wearing foolish glasses! We couldn’t stop laughing, even when he swacked our hands with his ruler..." Victoria, like her sister, was a very mischievous child, and she was always eager to have fun. Sometimes, she would even risk getting punished with her escapades! Victoria wasn’t entirely stubborn, though. She did know when to be meek and humble—however, she often had trouble keeping quiet when she was told. Victoria was also very sweet. She would often take in a sick robin from the royal zoo, and nurse it back to health. Often-times, she would treat the patient like her own child. Mousetoria and Victoria loved each other deeply, and they were the closest of sisters, closer than you’d ever know. They were also the best of friends. That is, until one cold, rainy day... Victoria and Mousetoria were now middle teenagers. They were still close-knit as ever, but they had also changed considerably. As the teenage Mousetoria was preparing to become the Mouse Queen of England, Victoria was starting to look the same way. One of the other millions of things that the royal twins loved to do was to imitate each other in silly games. Victoria, unfortunately, happened to take this on a much larger scale. And she was about to lose the game miserably... According to Victoria’s age-old story, King Edward and Queen Mother Catherine were having a rehearsal banquet in order to prepare for Mousetoria's upcoming coronation. When Mousetoria recited her royal speech and oath, an excited Victoria, thinking that it was another game, joined in, too. Soon Victoria’s voice was the only one ringing throughout the palace halls. King Edward immediately became angry. He stomped over to little Victoria, and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her up into the air. "What did you say?!" the furious king barked to his frightened daughter. A shaken Victoria sobbed as she recited Mousetoria's speech once more. But not even her tears could save her. Despite Mousetoria, Queen Mother Catherine, and the servants’ protests, Victoria was thrown out onto the streets, and ordered never to come back to the palace. A heartbroken Victoria immediately rushed down the streets, sobbing. For the next laong period of her life, Victoria struggled to find a home, but because she looked so much like her sister, she was turned down and asked to “go back to the palace”. But Victoria never gave up. In early 1898, Victoria was just about to take a train to Manchester to look for lodgings, but she was stopped just in time by Basil Of Baker Street and his family, who asked her to come live with them. A delighted Victoria accepted their offer, and tagged along with them to Lower 221B Baker Street. A short time later, Basil proposed marriage to Victoria, who immediately said “yes”. After their wedding (and various adventures with her new family), Victoria had a daughter, Fuchsia, followed by a son, Basil II (who came 2 minutes later). Nowadays, Victoria can still be seen at her family home (and making arrangements to visit her sister as well), taking care of her loved ones. Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Mice Category:Brits Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Mothers